Portee disparut
by Mimidou
Summary: Scully s'est faite enlever et Mulder la recherche. Des conséquences dramatique seront attendut Du shipp enfin fini sorry pour les fautes et je commence à être fachée avec fanfiction parce que quand je fais des modifs ça change pas mdr
1. Chapter 1

**" Non. Mulder je t'ai dit que ce week-end je prenais un bon bain chaud et que je ne sortais pas de chez moi avant lundi."**

_Mulder se tenait debout devant sa partenaire qui était en peignoire et visiblement prête à prendre son bain. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il essayait de la convaincre de venir avec lui interroger une soit disant victime d'enlèvement._

**" Scully, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Mon informateur m'a dit que c'était une source sûr."** _Dit-il avec insistance._ **" Vas t'habiller s'il te plait, je veux que tu sois avec moi."**

**" Passe toi de moi pour une fois. J'en ai marre de courir après les petits hommes vert."**

**"Gris...Ils sont gris."** _Devant le regard noir de Scully il ouvrit la porte et lui lança un dernier regard._ **"Bon très bien mais, si je suis enlevé tu l'auras sur ta conscience." Soupira-t-il.**

_Scully sourit quand la porte fût enfin fermée. La jeune femme avait sentit que son partenaire était déçu face à son refus mais, elle n'avait pas craquée pour une fois. Elle pensait être enfin tranquille quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans même regarder dans le judas elle ouvrit la porte avec fureur._

**"Mulder j'ai dit non..."** _Elle s'arrêta nette devant l'inconnue qui lui faisait face._ "**Qui êtes-vous ?"** _Demenda-t-elle._

_Un homme de taille surprenante se tenait devant-elle et la regardait avec un air provocateur. Il était habillé en noir de la tête au pied. Il n'y avait aucune expressions sur son visage. Son regard était plutôt dur. Scully baissa le regard et vue que dans une de ses mains ganté noir il avait une machette qu'il tenait fermement._

_Sans même une réponse de sa part il la bouscula à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Dana trébucha. Son nez avait tapé le parqué violemment et du sang lui coulait le long du coup. L'homme la tourna avec son pied comme un vulgaire sac puis lui mis un coup-de-pied avec une telle force que Scully sentit une de ses côtes se briser. L'inconnue la releva avec une telle brutalité que son peignoire s'ouvrit légèrement, avec ses mains tremblante elle le tint fermement. Pouvant pas se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme elle hurla pour qu'on puisse l'entendre mais, sa côte la faisait trop souffir._

_Lundi matin, Mulder arriva au bureau le premier. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil il relut son rapport qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis à l'adjoint Skinner. Scully avait une heure de retard. Mulder se décida enfin à l'appeler agacé parce qu'elle n'avait pas donnée de nouvelles du week-end il comptait bien lui faire la remarque. Il était envoyé sans cesse sur la boite vocal. Au bout de trois coups de téléphone donné en vint il lui laissa un message._

**"Scully, c'est moi. Tu es encore dans ton bain. Non, parce que cela fait une heure que tu aurais dû arriver. Je m'inquiète, ce retard ne te ressemble pas. Rappels moi."** _Tout en raccrochant le téléphone il se mordit la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'il se tracasse._

_Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Scully d'être en retard. Mulder se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton avec colère._ **"Dêpeche toi saleté de machine."** _Il cogna avec son poing sur les portes de l'ascenseur qui finit par s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre un directeur énervé._

**"Agent Mulder, votre rapport ?"** _Dit-il agacé._

_Mulder entra dans l'ascenseur en s'énervant sur les portes qui ne se refermait pas assez vite. Skinner le regardait surpris du silence de son agent._

**"Scully à disparut. Elle a plus d'une heure de retard et ne répond pas à son téléphone. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. De plus elle ne m'a pas appelé du week-end. Ce n'est pas normal. Je sais que je suis collant mais, tout de même il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."** _Afollé il sortis de l'ascenseur pour se retrouvait dans le parking. Il chercha sa voiture des yeux et courût ouvrir la porte._

**" Je viens avec vous."** _Lança Skinner l'air aussi inquiet que Mulder._

_Mulder devenait un danger public sur la route mais, Skinner ne lui fit pas remarquer. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus et malgré les stops que Mulder grillait Skinner resta agrippé à la poignet de porte. Ayant l'impression de ne pas aller assez vite Mulder jura contre les conducteurs qui se trouvaient devant lui. Arrivant au pied de l'immeuble de sa partenaire, Mulder tira violemment le frein à main puis sortis en trompe de la voiture. Courant dans le corridor qui menait à l'appartement de Scully, les deux hommes aperçut la porte de l'appartement entre ouvert. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Mulder passa le premier en sortant son arme il poussa la porte sans faire de bruit._

**" Scully "** _Appela Mulder._

**"Agent Mulder..."**

_Mulder se tourna vers Walter qui était agenouillé. Il vit une tâche de sang qui avait séché. L'inquiétude les gagna de plus en plus. Skinner pris son téléphone et sortit de l'appartement. Mulder regardait le sol comme ci il allait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il alla vers le cellulaire de Scully qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Il écouta les messages mais, il n'y avait que le sien. Il l'effaça se disant que sa partenaire n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Si jamais elle revenait._

**" Ne touchez à rien. Ils vont venir prendre les empreintes. J'ai appelé les hôpitaux aucune femme rousse n'a été admise. Rien à l'aéroport et rien pour les voitures de locations." **

**" Bien sûr c'est toujours comme ça. Personnes ne parlent !"** _Rétorqua t-il._

**" Nous allons la retrouver, on va mettre tout le monde sur cette affaire. Mais, vous devez aller vous reposer. Vous êtes trop proche de cette affaire, proche de l'agent Scully."**

_Se poussant pour laisser entrer les officiers qui venaient d'arriver Mulder emmena Skinner dans le couloir._

**" C'est hors de question. Scully est ma partenaire. Je ne vais pas vous laisser me mettre sur le banc de touches. Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu et je serai le premier qu'elle verra. Je dois la trouver. En attendant, excusez-moi je dois prévenir sa mère. "** _Maugra t-il._


	2. portee disparut

_Le FBI était agitée, tout le monde était sur l'affaire de la disparition de Scully. Mulder qui avait tenu à supervisé l'enquête, faisait passer des photos à toutes les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas sa collègue. Travaillant au sous-sol, la moitié du FBI ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Skinner inquiet de voir son agent avec un regard fermé s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Mulder s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait à Dana. Quand il avait appelé Madame Scully il lui avait promis de la retrouver._

**"Agent Mulder, un courrier pour vous."** _L'agent Ryan tendit l'enveloppe marron et la lui donna._

_Mulder ouvrir l'enveloppe devant les yeux interrogateur de son supérieur et retira la photo qui se trouvait dedans. Le regard effrayé il scruta les moindre détails de cette image puis releva la tête et la tendit à Walter. La photographie était bien évidemment Scully. Mais, l'horreur et la souffrance qui s'y dégagée était insupportable pour Mulder. Sa partenaire était assise les mains liées à une tuyauterie. Le sang coulé de son visage et son chemisier était à moitié ouvert. Elle avait la tête baissée on ne pouvait voir ses yeux. _

**"Il y a un message au dos."** _Fit Skinner en passant la photo à Mulder._

**"Chère agent Mulder, votre partenaire est retenue en otage. Faites sortir mon frère de prison ou je la torturai jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à ses blessures."**

_Mulder tapa sur le bureau qui se trouvait devant lui en lançant des jurons._

**"Comment veut-il que je sache qui il est ?"** _Questionna Mulder._

**"Une enquête avec l'agent Scully peut-être, il faut regarder dans les fichiers. Voir qui est en prison et dans cela sélectionner ceux qui ont un frère libre."** _Répondit Skinner._

**"Ca va prendre des heures."** _Tout en se retournant vers les agents qui scrutaient le portrait de Scully que Mulder avait donné auparavant il tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention._ **"Écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. Nous avons de nouveaux éléments."** _Tout en expliquant ce que les agents devaient chercher il alla au labo pour voir si le ravisseur avait laissé des empreintes sur la photographie. Aucune empreintes n'avait été laissé dans l'appartement de Scully mais, Mulder avait de l'espoir que l'inconnue face un faux pas. _

_Toute une journée passa et les agents se montraient très patient et parla même à Mulder. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Un d'eux s'approcha de lui alors que Mulder s'énerve parce qu'aucune empreintes n'étaient sur la photo._

**"J'ai peut-être quelque chose mais, c'était avec l'agent Fowlley et non avec l'agent Scully. Un homme de 30 ans que vous avez arrêté parce qu'il avait tué des nourrissons. Il disait que c'était une offrande pour le diable. Il se nomme Scott Harper mais, c'est un ancien agent du FBI qui a pris perpétuité. Il a un frère qui se nomme Dan Harper."** _Expliqua l'agent Aden._

**"Je me souviens de ça. Son frère avait témoigné pour lui en disant qu'il était innocent."** _Dit l'agent Skinner._

**"Ce salaud, pourquoi s'en prendre à ma partenaire elle n'était même pas là. Agent Aden c'est du bon boulot, il faut trouver une adresse ou quelque chose susceptible de mettre la main sur cet homme."** _Mulder parti de la pièce avec l'espoir de retrouver sa partenaire. _

_La vision de Scully attachée, les poignets lacérés le hanté. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire temps qu'on ne savait rien sur Dan Harper. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il venait de s'assoupir dans son fauteuil du bureau. Il décrocha et entendit la voix de Skinner qui lui disait de se préparer à partir dans la demeure du suspect. _

_Cinq voitures, trois agents à l'intérieur de chacune d'entre elles. Mulder quant à lui monta avec Skinner et l'Agent Aden. Un fourgon était composé de six tireurs d'élites au cas ou ça tournerait mal. Tout le monde avaient vêtu un gilet par-balles. Et arrive à grande vitesse dans la rue où se trouvait la maison de Dan harper. Skinner et Mulder se trouvaient à présent de chaque côté de la porte se faisant des signes pour savoir qui passerait le premier. Mulder passa le premier pas quand deux agents eut défoncés la porte. Son arme bien en main il entra dans la première pièce qui était vide. Les autres agents fouilla la maison mais, personnes ne s'y trouvaient. L'agent Aden ramassa une petite cassette de dictaphone et la donna à Mulder. Un téléphone qui n'était pas là par hasard était posé sur un tabouret. Mulder ouvrit le boitier puis mis la cassette. Une femme avec uen voix épuisée parlait._

**"Mulder, si tu as trouvé cette cassette c'est que tu sais qui il est. Il me dit de te dire qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. Tu dois sortir Scott Harper de prison et l'emmener à l'ancienne usine d'eau potable à Washington aujourd'ui à 19h30. Il te retrouvera là-bas mais, tu dois y être seul. Sinon, il me tuera. En ouvrant porte de cette maison vous avez actionnés une bombe. Il vous reste exactement 20 secondes pour quitter l'appartement."**

_Mulder et Skinner se regardèrent et se mirent à courir vers la porte l'agent Aden les suivait de près. La maison explosa en petit morceaux. Projetés pas le souffle de l'explosion Mulder et Skinner se retrouva derrière le fourgon du FBI. Ils se relevèrent et Walter aida quelques agents à se remettre sur pied._

**"Des blessés ?"** _Questionna Mulder en scrutant les agents qui se relevaient._

**"L'agent Aden est mort."** _Dit un agent en soulevant un morceaux de toit qui avait atterrit sur l'agent Aden._

**"Merde ! Prévenez sa famille.** **Monsieur il faut faire sortir son frère de prison et s'en servir comme échange. Il verra son frère que s'il relâche Scully."**

**"Je viens avec vous mais, des agents se posteront sur les toits pour nous couvrir, on ne prend pas de risques."**

**"Il a dit tout seul, vous avez entendu ! Je ne risquerai pas la vie de Dana. Je préfère mourir que de la voir se faire tuer."** _Rétorqua Mulder._

**"Vous n'y arriverai pas seul. Vous allez d'abord entrer dans l'usine et nous nous posteront un peu plus loin pour pas qu'on soit repérés." **

_Mulder acquiesça, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas contredire son supérieur au risque d'être retiré de l'enquête. Scott Harper reconnu Mulder quand le gardien de la prison lui ouvrit la cellule. Il lui mit les menottes et le sorti avec violence. Il me mit dans sa voiture et ouvrit les menottes pour les refermer sur un anneau en fer installé dans toutes les voitures du FBI._

**"On va faire un tour, pas un mot ou je vous tue c'est clair ?"**

**"Vous ne me tuerez pas, vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir votre collègue des mains de mon frère. C'est touchant la façon dont vous vous acharner pour elle. Ayant était un psychologue juste avant que vous me foutiez en prison je dirai que vous n'êtes rien sans elle. Elle est celle qui vous remet dans le droit chemin et qui vous apprend à être un peu plus septique sur certaines affaires de martiens. Mais, je triche un peu puisqu'en venant me voir Dan m'a donné quelques infos. Vous l'aimez ça crève les yeux."** _Expliqua Scott._


	3. retrouvée

**" Vous ne savez rien du tout sur Scully et moi ! On est des simples collègues. On se fait confiance c'est tout." **_S'expliqua Mulder._

**"Oui bien sûr, alors pourquoi vous sentez vous obligez de vous justifier et pourquoi vous acharner à la retrouver ?"** _Interrogea Scott Harper._

**"Vous vous foutez de moi ? Scully est quand même ma partenaire et je tiens à elle. Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser, je préfère y laisser ma vie que de la voir entre vos mains."**

**"Vous êtes amoureux agent Mulder, mais, vous refuser de l'admettre se serait trop déplacé. Puis qu'en penserait-elle ?"** _Ironisa t-il._

_Mulder n'avait pas de réponse évidemment. Scully et lui n'avait jamais parlés de leur relation. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Ils avaient appris à oublier les moments les plus douloureux en restant ensemble._

_Les frères Harper savaient où frapper pour qu'il se retrouve dans une position inconfortable. Il pensait à Scully, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé, il prit le dernier virage qui menait au rendez-vous donner par Dan._

**"C'est étonnant Mulder, personne ne nous suit. Vous avez donc pris la décision de ne pas faire venir toute la troupe du FBI. Vous êtes intelligent !"**

**"Plus que vous ne le croyez."** _Murmura t-il._

_Skinner se trouvait en effet à quelques mètres de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Seulement deux autres agents l'accompagné. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques.Il aurait tout fait pour protéger ses agents. Les deux seuls personnes à qui il faisait vraiment confiance. Regardant dans le rétro-viseur si personne ne les regardait, il pensa à Scully qui l'avait sauvé et à Mulder qui avait tenté de le protéger. Si un d'eux devaient mourir, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Autant démissionner pensa t-il. Jamais il ne pourrait travailler avec d'autres agents._

_Mulder descendit de la voiture, au bout des menottes qu'il tenait fermement, Scott Harper ricanait. Se sentant satisfait d'être sorti de prison il se croyait maintenant libre.Mais, jamais il ne pourrait l'être. Il sera toujours recherché par le FBI. Et c'est ce qui satisfaisait Mulder. Il ne voulait pas tenter de mettre la vie de Scully en jeu. Il avait décidé de les laisser partir et de récupérer sa coéquipière. Il poussa la porte de l'usine. Vide et froid, qui aurait voulu rester ici des jours. Pourtant, c'est ce que Scully avait vécu. Mulder avait reconnu la tuyauterie de la photo où elle était attachée.Scott lui fit signe d'aller un peu plus loin. Il la vie enfin, attachée comme un vulgaire chien au bout d'une corde que tenait Dan Harper une arme braquée sur elle. Elle avait les yeux fermée. Son peignoire était ouvert vers le bas montrant ses cuisses écorchées._

**"Elle est calme, il suffisait juste de la droguer parce qu'au début elle a montré de la résistance malgré sa côte cassée et ses nombreuses blessures. Elle a parlé de vous pendant deux jours et le troisième elle a commencé à désespérer puis n'a plus du tout ouvert la bouche."** _Informa Dan._

**"Je vous tuerai un jour Harper. Maintenant lâchez là et je vous rends votre crétin de frère."**

**"Je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. Lâchez Scott et je vous laisserai votre coéquipière."**

**"Vous voulez me prendre pour un abrutit ? Nous allons tourner en rond si vous continuez comme cela. Elle a besoin d'un médecin tandis que votre frère est en parfaite santé. Je ne vous courrai pas après. Je vous retrouverai un jour de toute façon. Alors, détachez là, elle ne peut pas marcher de toute façon. Je serai obligé de rester avec elle. "** _Supplia pratiquement Mulder._

**"Personnes ne nous a suivie Dan, alors on fait ce qu'il dit et nous pourrons reprendre une vie normale."**_Dit Scott._

_Dan traîna Scully par les cheveux ce qui fit enrager Mulder. Mais, il ne dit rien pour ne pas risquer de perdre la chance de sauver sa collègue. Il la déposa à l'autre bout de l'usine et revient se positionner en face de Mulder._

**"Enlevez lui ses menottes."**

_Mulder s'exécuta et Scott alla rejoindre la voiture qui se trouvait derrière l'entrepôt, là où Skinner et les autres agents attendaient. L'adjoint put prendre par surprise le plus jeune des frères Harper et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour ne pas que son frère l'entendre hurler et l'enferma dans une voiture. Dan partit restant face à Mulder au cas où il aurait l'idée de l'attaquer par derrière. Il sorti de l'usine se trouvant nez à nez avec les agents. Mulder quant à lui alla rejoindre Scully qui commençait à ce réveiller._

**"Regarde-moi Scully, je suis là."**

**"Mulder, je savais que tu viendrais."** _Murmura la jeune femme_

_Mulder commença à lui enlever les cordes qui lui laceraient les poignet quand des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur. Il se leva voyant Dan se précipitait à l'intérieur._

**"Vous nous avait tendu un piège."** _Hurla t-il._

_Harper pointa son arme sur Mulder mais celui-ci c'était déjà rué sur lui essayent de lui retirer son arme des mains. Un coup de feu parti puis un deuxième. Dan s'écroula au sol se vidant de son sang._

_Mulder se retourna vers Scully apeuré de voir son sang couler. Elle était touchée._


	4. fin

Les médecins sortaient régulièrement de la salle où Scully se trouvait. Ils faisaient des aller-retour sans prendre le temps d'expliquer à Mulder où en était l'état de sa partenaire. Il avait bien tenté d'en rattraper un mais, il avait pour seul réponse "pas maintenant s'il vous plait."

- Agent Mulder.

- Madame Scully. Ils...ils ne me disent rien pour le moment. Il n'y a aucune expressions sur leur visage. Je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Expliqua t-il essayent d'étouffer un sanglot.

Les yeux rouge et cernés de la mère de Dana laisser croire qu'elle avait pleurée surement pendant le tragé. Elle s'assit à côté du partenaire de sa fille et attendit patiemment qu'un médecin vienne donner des nouvelles. Les heures passèrent et l'horloge du couloir indiqué que cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient.

- Si jamais elle y restait, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous l'avez sorti de là et vous êtes toujours à ces côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Un jour elle ma dit qu'elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond avec toutes ces affaires non classées mais, que pour rien au monde elle ne partirait. Elle restera toujours avec vous je le sais.

Fox avait envie de remercier la mère de Dana mais, les mots ne purent sortirent. Un médecin arriva vers eux.

- Elle est sorti d'affaire. Nous avons extrait la balle qui était à moins de deux centimètres du cœur. L'opération a été dur mais, elle est forte et s'en remet très vite. Si vous voulez aller la voir Madame Scully, votre fille se réveille doucement.

Mulder remercia le médecin et fit signe à Margarette qu'il patienterait pour laisser ce moment d'intimité à sa partenaire.

Il s'assit et mit la tête en arrière comme pour regarder le plafond et sourit. Elle était sauvée c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant. Si il l'avait perdu ? Il repensait à cet homme, leur seul ami qui ne s'en était pas sorti. Admis en même temps que Scully à l'hôpital mais, mort sur le terrain. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Il avait toujours était là dans les pires situations pour les sauver. Et que dirait Scully en l'apprenant ?

Il s'était endormi quand une main lui toucha l'épaule.

- Elle vous attend. Lui dit la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il lui dit au revoir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Scully. Elle était étendu les yeux à moitié fermés et le teint pal. Une perfusion à la main et un tuyau dans le nez. Sa respiration ce faisait lente.

- Hey. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Répondit-elle de sa voix fatiguée.

Mulder s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris la main de sa partenaire dans les siennes.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa la joue. Elle était chaude mais ses mains étaient glacées. Le silence s'installa. Mulder voulant dire qu'il était désolé et Scully ayant envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien a ce reprocher. Finalement seul leurs regards parlèrent pour eux. Une larme fini par couler sur la joue de Mulder pour venir s'écraser au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Je suis heureux que tu sois encore parmi nous. J'ai eu peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas. D'habitude ça se passe mieux que ça et puis là... J'ai eu beau t'avoir sauvé j'ai encore cette culpabilité qui me ronge. Et, j'ai laissé un ami se faire tuer... Expliqua t-il en baissant les yeux.

Dana eut l'air de comprendre et pris son souffle. Elle mit une main sur son visage et se laissa aller. Skinner avait permis qu'elle reste en vie. Il a donné sa vie pour elle. Que ce serait-il passé si il n'avait pas été là ? Elle se posa la même question que Mulder. Qu'allait-il devenir sens ce directeur qui les sortaient des situations les plus inconfortables ?

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Murmura la jeune femme après avoir calmée ses pleures.

- Je refuse que ces criminels s'en prenne à toi et aux autres.

Je voudrais partir et laisser tomber tout ça. J'aimerais t'emmener loin d'ici pour que tu sois enfin heureuse et que tu es une vie meilleure.

- C'est avec toi que je suis heureuse.

Avec ces quelques mots tout était dit.

- Pourquoi attendons nous d'être dans une mauvaise situation pour enfin avouer qu'il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre nous ?

- Je pense que nous avions peur d'affronter nos sentiments. Nous sommes collègue avant tout mais, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Je suis sûr que tout ira mieux maintenant.

Mulder se pencha sur sa partenaire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent longuement en sachant que leur vie allé prendre un autre tournent.


End file.
